The Lost MC
The Lost MC '''is a American 1%er outlaw biker gang which originated in Alderney City. The club has 5 Chapters with a total of 248 members and the current National President is Al Davidson. History According to The Lost website, The Lost began in 1964 with eight U.S. Marines who met in Hanoi, North Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they started the club and named it 'The Lost' in honor of all their friends who had been killed in the war. '''War on Angels (1982-2008) War on Angels List of Presidents * Charlie Graham (1964-1981) * Harley Johnson (1981-1988) * Buck Kenny (1988-1994) * Billy Grey ✟ (1994-2008) * Johnny Klebitz ✟ (2008-2013) * Al Davidson (2014-present) Lost MC Hierarchy Founding Members (8)' The now retired, 8 original founding members of The Lost MC. The clubs first President being Charlie Graham aka Big Charles. '''''Commanding Officers National President (1)' The National Lost MC President is the entire clubs Commanding Officer and is responsible for all of the 5 Chapters and is the leading representative voice for The Lost MC. ''National Vice President ''(1) The National Lost MC Vice President is the second in command of the Lost MC and assumes the executive duties of National President if he is not present and or no longer able to fulfill his duties. He ensures that all Chapter Presidents maintain proper leadership of their Chapters. By Chapter Each of the 5 chapters have a President, Vice President, Sgt At Arms, Secretary, Treasurer, Road Captain, Lieutenant, 4 Officers, and an estimate of around 12-50 members and numerous prospects. President (5) The executive duties of the President are: * To lead and be a figurehead of the club. * To preside over meetings of the club. * To be a representative of the club in public relations and a liaison between other Chapters, gangs and organizations. * To assist members in understanding and interpretation of their club responsibility's and to promote club life among members. '''''Vice President (5) The executive duties of the Vice President are: * To assume the responsibility's of the presidency and the chapter when the President is unable to do so. * Be present at almost all Chapter meetings if possible. Sgt At Arms (5) * To enforce the club by-laws throughout the club. * To maintain order at club meetings and activities. * To ensure that members adhere to club rulings, policies and the by-laws. * To take order if the President and or Vice President are not present. Secretary (5)' * To keep track of members and their standings within the Chapter. * To monitor and keep track of Prospects and their progress. * To voice the clubs best interests and any known problems. * To assume the duties of Treasurer if he is not present. ''Treasurer ''(5) * To host missions and regulate income to members. * Make sure any Chapter fees are paid * Manage all Chapter finances * To assume the responsibility's of the Secretary when they are unable to do so. '' '' ''Road Captain ''(5) * To plan travel routes and locations. * To make sure everyone is in correct formation whilst riding. * To enforce club rule, procedures and safety whilst riding. * To ride at the front of the formation to help lead the run ''Lieutenant ''(5) * To help assist the Road Captain * To help make sure everyone is in correct formation whilst riding. * To ride at the back of the formation to enforce riding safety. * If for any reason a member were to fall behind the Tail Gunner, its their responsibility to stop and assist them. * To assume the responsibility's of the Road Captain if he is not present. '''''Officer (20) * To monitor Members, Prospects, and Hangarounds, and their progress. * To monitor and keep track of enemies and provide intel. * Help enforce club by-laws and rules to members. * Report all intel and information to the Chapters higher ranking officers Member (176)' * Make up the majority of the club. * Members have earned their patch after graduating from a Prospect. * They have the right to wear the clubs colors and attend club meetings. * To carry out tasks that are asked of them by the Chapters higher ranking officers. * To represent and defend the Lost MC brotherhood. Prospect (22) * To fulfill any task a Patched Member tells him to do (sometimes non illegal and in most cases small tasks). * To retrieve bikes from police impounds if asked. * To guard bikes at club meetings. * To strive to prove to members that they are worthy of earning and wearing the Lost MC patch and colors. '''''Hangarounds Individuals who may or may not have expressed any interest in joining The Lost MC, but are not official prospects or members. They tend to hang around with some Lost bikers but do not participate in a Chapters activities and tasks. Associates Specific individuals and or organizations who gather resources, information and mostly assist the Lost MC with financial aids, legal and or business manners, etc. Bylaws General Rules * Loyalty, commitment and respect come before anything else. * Respect other members and allies of the club. * Be in good standing with the club and it's members and in terms of good conduct. * Never lie to other members. Never steal from or snitch on brothers. * Any action performed by any member reflects the whole club. * Be diplomatic and show respect to other motorcycle clubs. We never attack other clubs for no good reason and we will be friendly until attacked or disrespected. * Your word is your bond! Always mean what you say and be prepared to take the aftermath. * We do not discriminate against ethnicity, gender, religion, sexuality etc. * Members will not discuss "private" club matters, business or personal information about another member with anyone outside the club or in game chat of public lobby's. * If an outside club/crew/person has questions refer them to the highest ranking member that's available. * Patched members wear their patch 24/7 when around the clubhouse or out in public with the brothers. * Always watch another members back! We never let members go to unsecured areas or to fight alone. * Killing another member will result in severe punishment if seen or reported. The only exceptions are accidents and jobs. * Betraying the MC or leaving the club without due cause will result in severe punishment. * Chapter president's words are final and should be listened to and requests fulfilled. * The national president has final, undisputed say on anything and can override chapter president requests and orders. Club/Chapter Meetings * Chapter meetings are called church and are held once a week on a Friday and members from all chapters can attend. * Church meetings for chapters are arranged and announced by that chapters president. * At a club church which is on the last Saturday of the month, the National President will preside over the meeting with the next highest ranking members maintaining order, which are Chapter Presidents. * At chapter church the chapters President will preside over the meeting with his Vice President and Sgt-At-Arms maintaining order. * At church, any problems and news will be discussed. * Any patched member can bring something up at the meeting. * You will NOT interrupt another member whilst they speak. Everyone will get a chance to voice their opinion. * Unruly conduct will get members evicted from the meeting. If it happens again the member in question will receive disciplinary action. Only ONE warning will be given to people acting up at church. * If you miss 3 meetings in a row you may receive disciplinary action or lose rank and if you miss a total of 6 meetings, you will be kicked from the club. Voting * Various things get voted upon such as prospects getting patched in etc. * Some votes will include all patched members and some will be officers only. * Hangarounds and prospects cannot attend church and therefor cannot vote. * If something that is being voted upon is a tie then the subject will be placed on hold and will be brought up again at the next church meeting to be reviewed, discussed and then voted on again. If it is a tie again then the subject will be dismissed from the club. Elections When electing a President and or Vice President, a special club meeting will be held with all Chapter Presidents, Vice Presidents, and the National President to discuss the next high ranking officer to take over the vice presidency and or presidency. The chosen, most likely being the next in command or someone close in ranking. The individual will be under a 6 month probation period to monitor their progress. At the end of 6 months, if fully elected, they will officially become the Chapter President or Vice President. If not, there will be a 3 month probation period and at the end of that, if elected they will presume their elected roll, and if not they will remain at their following positioning. If not elected at the first voting event, then the individual will remain fulfilling their position. All Chapter positions below Sgt At Arms, are voted at the following Chapter church meeting in which all Chapter commanding officers and at least 10 non commanding officers must be present at the meeting to vote. At a church meeting, there must be 75% of the vote to be elected. This goes for any position. National President Election If the National President of The Lost MC is no longer to serve due to any reasoning (death, resignation, physically not able to serve, etc), at the following club meeting, the National President will select a new National President and the following elections will determine the open positions. Club & Chapter Runs Chapter runs happen when the entire Chapter rides for fun, to a Club meeting, to commit Chapter business, and or to a event. In Memoriam The Lost MC has lost 54 members including Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz. 29 of those deaths being related to the War on Angels